


THE SKIRT

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow 6x15 influenced, F/M, Fluff, Seduction, fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Story inspired by the amazing skirt worn by Felicity Smoak in Arrow 6x15. It is set during the episode but does not follow it exactly.





	THE SKIRT

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see her skirt?! Wow. Emily Bett Rickards totally showed it to it's best potential so much so I had to write a story about it. Thanks so so much to Carol (@tdgal1) for her help with this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Felicity Smoak was a very lucky woman. She had an amazing husband who doted on her and always went out of his way to make sure she was taken care of. 

 

But not this morning. 

 

This morning she was having a lovely private moment with her husband when his phone began to buzz on his bedside table. “Ignore it,” she said between kisses. “You are in the middle of something very important.”

 

At first, Oliver did as she asked but finally he broke off their kiss. “I’m sorry, honey, I have to take this. I’m the Mayor.”

 

Felicity pouted. She knew she should be more understanding but she missed quiet moments with her husband. They really didn’t get many - no honeymoon - yet. 

 

Oliver got up from the bed and began putting on his pants. 

 

This was not a good sign. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be in as soon as I can.”  From Oliver’s side of the conversation, Felicity didn’t have a good feeling that they would be returning to bed.

 

“Felicity, I’m sorry I’m needed at the office. I promise we will pick this up later.”

 

“You don’t have fifteen minutes for your wife?” Felicity pouted and began taking off the tank she had slept in. Maybe a view of her assets would get him to stay.

 

“Oh honey, you know I think you are sexy and I would like nothing more but to stay in bed but people are waiting for me. I still haven’t got the City’s money back.” He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I’m going to take a shower and head in.”

 

Felicity watched her husband walk away. Clearly, the man did not appreciate her finer assets as he should. There is punishment for that. She smiled, she was going to make Oliver’s day seem very long.

 

*****

 

By the time Oliver got out of the shower, Felicity was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

 

“Where’s William?” Oliver inquired as he buttoned his shirt.

 

“He just left for school.” Felicity took another gulp of her coffee.

 

“Oh, I had hoped to say goodbye as he’s away this weekend, remember?” said with disappointment in his voice. 

 

“I do.”

 

“Well, I have to run too. I’ll see you soon. I’ll drop by later.” Dropping a kiss on her head, Oliver leaves the kitchen.

 

“Umm-hmm” Felicity nodded and smiled.

 

*****

 

Felicity looked in her closet. Where was it? She had bought this skirt knowing it would drive Oliver crazy. She planned to wear when they went on a date, but that didn’t really happen, so punishment would be its purpose. 

 

Felicity decided to wear deep red underwear, knowing that everything she was wearing would be Oliver Queen approved would give her the added confidence to strut her stuff. She slipped on the skirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Damn girl, you look fine! 

 

The skirt fit snugly over her perfectly shaped butt, only emphasizing one of her best assets but the best part about this skirt was the slit. At first, it appeared like a long pencil skirt but the moment you began to walk there was a large slit up the middle that left little to the imagination and would give Oliver a wonderful view of her killer legs.

 

Now, what to wear with it? She looked at her blouses but decided to go with a sweater. The skirt did all the talking she needed and the demure sweater would only enhance the power of the skirt.

 

As she slipped on her heels she knew she had compiled the perfect outfit to remind her husband how very lucky he was. He would not be leaving her wanting again.

 

Oliver wasn’t going to know what hit him. Felicity chuckled as she headed out for the day.

 

*****

 

As Felicity stepped off the elevator into the lair she heard, “wow, like really - Wow! If you weren’t my sister-in-law I might need to do something about that.”

 

“Thea! I didn’t know you’d be here.” She quickly gave her a hug. “And thanks, don’t worry it’s for your brother’s benefit.”

 

“Eww.” Thea smiled. 

 

“I didn’t expect you to be here.” Felicity gives Thea a warm smile.

 

“Where else would I be? We still need to get Roy.” Thea distress clearly shown through her tone of voice.

 

“I understand. When Oliver was being held by Chase last year, I nearly went out of mind. I have been monitoring any information about Roy at home too. No updates.”

 

Thea slumped down in a seat near Felicity. “There has to be something I can do.”

 

“I promise to tell you the moment there is.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was just as upset as the rest of the team with the transport van turned out to be a decoy. She really should have seen it coming. She waited by the elevator for Oliver, Thea and Diggle to come back.

 

The door dinged and as they stepped out, she began to walk with them. Oliver, of course, felt responsible for what was happening with Roy. That was Oliver and one of the many reasons she loved him. He needed a pep talk and she considered it her wifey duty.

 

They had just shared a sweet kiss when Oliver suddenly stopped and looked down at his wife. He rubbed a hand over her butt in appreciation.

 

For a moment she was confused. What was he looking at? Oh my, in the middle of all this she forgot her plan and it worked anyway. Oliver leaned in to speak in her ear in the growly voice he knew turned her on. “Felicity, what are you wearing?”

 

She gave him the most innocent look she could muster. “A skirt.”

 

He leaned in again. “Dear wife, when we get home tonight I will show you how that is  anything but a simple skirt.”

 

“So you like it?” She was about to turn around and let him see just how it fit when he stopped her.

 

“Don’t. I might not be responsible for my actions.” Oliver grumbled in her ear.

 

Wow. This had worked far better than she had hoped. “Umm okay, tonight then?”

 

“Tonight definitely.”

 

*****

 

Things worked out better than she hoped and they even made it home at a reasonable hour. Oliver was picking up dinner from their favourite Italian place and she was setting the table...well pouring, the wine  - that’s setting the table right?

 

She had kicked off her heels when she walked in the door. When her favourite new song came on the radio, Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe, she began to dance. 

 

At first, the dancing was innocent enough, but when she heard her husband drop their dinner on the floor she knew she had an audience and decided to put on a show.

 

Oliver moved forward to take her in his arms. 

 

“No, no touching. I need you to gain the appropriate amount of respect for my assets,” she turned her back to him, “before you can touch. Take a seat and watch, Mr. Queen.”

 

Felicity really did miss the pillars in the loft but she made do and if her expression told her anything, he was enjoying.

 

“Felicity.” In a strangled voice, Oliver said her name.

 

“Yes?” She batted her eyelashes.

 

“I’m ready.” He growled.

 

“Are you sure? Because I need your full attention. I will not be left wanting.” Giving him a sexy pout, she proved her point.

 

“Felicity, I want. I really want.” Oliver assured her with a sexy smile.

 

Felicity smiled knowing that it was all about the power of the skirt. “Well, then get on over here and show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in the song Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe here is the YouTube link to watch the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGRzz0oqgUE


End file.
